Nowadays, types of electronic devices are becoming more and more, such as desktop computers, laptops, cell phones, e-book readers, etc. However, while providing people with many conveniences, the electronic devices may also cause personal information to be leaked. For example, users often use the above electronic devices in public places, and display screens of electronic devices generally have a relatively large visual angle, which is disadvantageous for the security of personal information.